


The Movie Date

by Calia_The_Fennec



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Artic fox, Beginning of a panic attack, Calia, Cute, F/F, Fennec Fox, Fluffy, I tried to write romance, Im not that great at it, Zaria - Freeform, just read it, movie date, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia_The_Fennec/pseuds/Calia_The_Fennec
Summary: Calia and her mate Zaria have been secretly dating for 2 years and now that they are open to everyone they know, they have their first chance to go on a date where they can be openly affectionate not that they are good at that and they are actually alone on this date.( I tried my best)





	The Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful partner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+partner).



> Feel free to point out any errors and please leave constructive criticism!

Calia smiled brightly and linking her arm with the light blue furred arctic fox walking beside her, heading towards the movie theatre.

“I can’t believe we’re finally going on a real date!” The orange furred Fennec exclaimed happily holding her mate’s arm a bit tighter practically bouncing in excitement. Zaria smiling to herself at her mate’s uncontrollable excitement and gave a reply.

“Two years of third wheels and group dates weren’t good enough to be considered real dates, huh?”

Calia lets out a whine and replies. “You know that’s not what I meant!”

Zaria chuckles as they make their way into the movie theatre “what movie do you want to watch?”

“Can we see Kids who chase forgotten faces pleease” 

The Artic Fox nodded and went to buy two tickets leaving the excited and very nervous Fennec alone in a rather large sea of people trying to figure out what movie they wanted to see. Calia looks around for Zaria as she begins to realize she has been left by herself around so many people. She starts to feel panicked and overwhelmed; hoping her mate was on her way back. 

“Calia, it’s going to be okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” Zaria whispered just loud enough for Calia to hear in the crowded and noisy entrance; Holding the vixen close as she calmed down. The two walked over to a less populated space and sat down waiting to go to the food and drinks counter until it was about time for the movie to start, As well as giving Calia time to calm down.

Calia quickly brightens up once again and begins to talk her mate’s ear off about how much she loves kids who chase forgotten faces, practically bouncing in her seat. Zaria watched as her mate got up and started pacing excitedly while talking about why exactly she loves the movie. Calia suddenly stopping as she realizes what she had been doing, she proceeds to hide her face behind her hair in embarrassment prompting Zaria to stand up brushing the embarrassed vixen’s hair away and giving her smooch on the snout, causing Calia to blush and become more embarrassed

Zaria looks at watch “The movie is starting soon love; let’s get our popcorn and head to the theatre.”

Calia nods and follows closely behind her mate. The two vixens sit in the back of the theatre, talking and flirting quietly with each other waiting for the movie to start. When the movie finally starts half their bucket of popcorn has been finished off and Calia has begun taking candy out of her bag for them to eat. 

Halfway through the movie Calia begins to fall asleep leaning on Zaria who has her arm around the younger fox not daring to wake her up until the movie is over. The two foxes snuggles together; Calia fast asleep and Zaria more attention to her adorable mate’s sleeping face than the movie. When Zaria tried to wake her sleeping mate as the movie ended, the arctic fox gently shaking her awake so that they could go back to their apartment.

“Calia. Love. you need to wake up. The movie’s over it’s time to go home, don’t you want to sleep in our bed and cuddle?” 

Calia, groggily, got up. She followed Zaria out of the movie theatre clinging tiredly to her. Zaria managed to get her tired mate into the car and up to their apartment without incident and fell asleep cuddling her wonderful mate, thinking that it had been the best date they have had yet!


End file.
